Sinal de Fogo
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: Bella e Edward estavam prontos pra se casar, não faltava nada. Mas a visita certa, na hora certa pode mudar todas as coisas. // Sinal de Fogo, uma fanfic sobre escolhas por Byzinha Lestrange
1. Sinopse

**Sinal de Fogo**_  
Byzinha Lestrange_

**Sinopse**

Então é assim, ter que fazer escolhas.  
Pior do que qualquer outra coisa que tivesse que fazer.

Porque há pontos a favor em ambos, há uma paixão, um fogo, em ambos. Diferentes, mas existentes.  
E escolher é _tão_ injusto.

Injusto com eles, não com ela._  
Ela_ não tem do que reclamar.  
Ela pode mudar a qualquer momento. E vai ser tudo por ela.

_Sinal de Fogo_, uma fanfic sobre escolhas de Byzinha Lestrange.  
Hospedagem em **O5.1O.O9**, apenas aqui no FF.


	2. Sinal de Fogo

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens são criações de Stephenie Meyer e pertencem a ela. Exceto o Jacob. Ele é só MEU. Lixa*

**Betagem**: Annie Whitlock

**Agradecimentos**: Ofereço essa one-shot à _Ane_, minha beta e a principal influência pra que eu começasse essa aventura errante que é escrever para publicar; à _Juliana_ (vulgo Magali, para poucos ;D -n), a "leitora oficial" que eu tenho certeza que vai ter um infarto no final do texto; à _Lauriane_, provavelmente a minha principal BFF, sempre comigo – mesmo morando longe – e sempre me elogiando *-* q; à _Nicaele_, que adiantou a possibilidade de trazer essa historinha à tona antes do previsto – Deu trabalho, menina, mas aqui estamos nós õ/ - e por ultimo, mas não menos importante, aos meus leitores maníacos e lindos que estão embarcando comigo nessa brimks e vão comentar produtivamente como eu sempre gosto, fazendo esta autora feliz ^^

**Observações**: As partes em itálico são referentes aos originais da saga. Maiores detalhes no final do texto.

* * *

"_-Ele é como uma droga pra você, Bella. – Sua voz ainda era gentil e nada crítica. – Vejo que você não pode viver sem ele agora. É tarde demais. Mas eu teria sido saudável. Não uma droga; eu teria sido o ar, o sol.  
O canto de minha boca se virou para cima num meio-sorriso tristonho.  
-Antigamente eu pensava em você assim, sabia? Como o sol. Meu sol particular. Você compensava bem as nuvens pra mim.  
Ele suspirou.  
-Com as nuvens, eu posso lidar. Mas não posso lutar com um eclipse._"

Eclipse, 425 e 426

**Sinal de Fogo**

-Bella, você precisa se ver. – Alice falou pela enésima vez. Revirei os olhos. Não, eu não queria me ver.

Eu via minhas mãos brancas com o chamativo esmalte vermelho, via o vestido clássico de 1918 que Alice arranjara, via as sandálias em meus pés e via minhas pernas bambas.

Eu sabia de todo mundo pra lá e pra cá arrumando _tantas_ coisas, tão empolgados... E eu estava tão entorpecida que não conseguia sentir nada. Eu estava anestesiada. Tão inerte que nem me dei conta da beleza infinita de Rosalie parada novamente à porta.

-Oh... – Alice murmurou, olhando para nada em específico. Era uma visão. Mas logo ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo pra mim. – Nossa. Não sei o que dizer sobre isso.

-O que você viu? – Perguntei.

-Nada que alguém precise impedir de acontecer.

Dei de ombros. Não estava em condições de exigir algo.

-Ta, né...

Ela sorriu pra mim e deu uma piscadela.

-Pronta e linda. Vou me arrumar. Não fuja, oks?

-Vou ficar de guarda na porta. – Rosalie disse num tom brincalhão. Bufei.

-Ah ta. _Como_ se eu fosse fugir. Vocês são absurdas.

Ambas riram. Era difícil encontrá-las nessa sintonia.

-A única absurda aqui é você, Bella. – Alice falou ainda rindo, saindo do cômodo.

Rosalie sentou na cadeira ao lado da porta, cruzando as pernas como quem não quer nada.

-Tem certeza? – Franzi a testa. _Essa_ era a Rosalie que eu conhecia.

-É claro que tenho!

Rosalie levantou uma sobrancelha perfeita pra mim e eu revirei os olhos novamente. Ela deu de ombros.

-Eu quero isso, Rose. Ser transformada e ficar com o Edward. Eu _quero_. Eu não sei viver sem ele e o Jacob sabe disso. Não é como se eu estivesse em dúvida e fosse sair correndo atrás do Jake a qualquer momento. Eu _sei_ o que quero.

-Eu sei. – Ela disse simplesmente, me olhando nos olhos como se procurasse contestações neles.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns pesados segundos até que eu balancei a cabeça de leve e falei baixinho.

-Ser humana é o seu desejo, Rosalie. Não o meu.

Não calculei as palavras e logo depois de ter dito, fiquei com medo da reação dela. Mas, como desde o início do dia, Rosalie me surpreendeu.

-Eu sei. – Falou sem se alterar. – É só que o Edward disse que você sempre sofre demais quando o assunto é o Jacob. Desde que você voltou da Itália e "teve" que se separar dele da primeira vez.

Baixei a cabeça.

-Não foi a primeira vez.

-O quê? – Ela perguntou, descruzando as pernas e se inclinando pra mim.

-Não foi a primeira vez que a gente se separou. – Olhei pra ela e os olhos dela me pediam pra continuar. – Quando ele virou lobo, ele teve que se afastar. – Expliquei. Meu peito apertou ao lembrar da época. Parecia que já fazia _tanto_ tempo... Eram só alguns meses atrás.

-Duvido que tenha sido agradável. – Ela falou num sussurro audível pra mim.

-Foi péssimo. Jacob era o meu escape e, de repente, PUF. Meu dia perdeu o sol. – O canto da boca de Rosalie torceu um pouco, num sorriso reprimido. – Mas isso era quando eu _não tinha_ o Edward, Rose! Edward era a minha base e Jacob os alicerces. Ele é o meu ponto de apoio, uma chama, um sinal de fogo. Mas não é onde meus pés estão firmados.

Falar de Jacob era complicado. Meu coração apertava cada vez que eu pronunciava seu nome. Era tão estúpido ele sumir no mundo desse jeito! Ele podia simplesmente ficar e seguir. E eu realmente gostava da ideia de tê-lo por perto, saber que ele estava por perto. Como quando Edward fora embora e eu só tinha que saber que ele estava vivo. Suspirei.

-Não tente me induzir a fuga, Rose.

-Não estou. A escolha é sua, não posso fazer nada contra isso.

-É, não mesmo.

Balancei a cabeça e levantei. As sobrancelhas de Rosalie se juntaram numa linha.

-O que você vai fazer?

-Esticar as pernas, estou nervosa.

Sua expressão se aliviou.

-Então tudo bem.

Reprovei a reação dela mentalmente e mal comecei a andar pra lá e pra cá e minha mãe entrou no banheiro tagarelando sem parar. Ela havia nos traído – Charlie e eu – com essa história de casamento e estava se divertindo horrores na preparação de tudo. Eu quase não ouvia o que ela falava. Eu estava inserida numa lembrança de salvação. Eu tinha coisas demais na cabeça.

E, bem... Eu não queria pensar no que pensava.

"_Ele sorriu pra mim.  
-Está tudo bem, sabe. Contanto que você goste mais de mim. E você me ache bonito - mais ou menos. Eu estou preparado pra ser irritadoramente persistente.  
-Eu não vou mudar - eu disse, e apesar de tentar fazer minha voz parecer normal, eu podia ouvir a tristeza nela.  
O rosto dele estava pensativo, não estava mais zombeteiro.  
-Ainda é o outro, não é?Eu enrolei. Engraçado como ele parecia saber que não devia dizer o nome dele - exatamente como no carro em relação à musica. Ele havia entendido tanta coisa sem que eu precisasse dizer.  
-Você não tem que falar sobre isso - ele disse.  
Eu balancei a cabeça, agradecida.  
-Não fique brava comigo por estar por perto, tá legal? - Jacob deu uns tapinhas nas costas da minha mão. - Porque eu não vou desistir. Eu tenho bastante tempo.  
Eu suspirei.  
-Você não devia perdê-lo - eu disse, apesar de querer que ele perdesse. Especialmente se ele estava disposto a me aceitar do jeito que eu era - bem danificada, desse jeito.  
-É isso que eu quero fazer, enquanto você ainda gostar de ficar comigo.  
-Eu não consigo imaginar como eu poderia não gostar de estar com você - eu disse brilhou.  
-Eu posso viver com isso._"

E Renée lá, ainda tagarelando, errando as datas nas quais a festa de casamento estava baseada e quase chorando de emoção antes da hora. Ainda bem que Charlie veio me salvar.

_-Renée, Esme disse que está na hora de você se acomodar lá embaixo. – Disse Charlie._

_-Ora, Charlie, como você está elegante! – Disse Renée num tom quase chocado. Isso pode ter explicado a rudeza na resposta de Charlie._

_-Alice comprou pra mim._

_-Já está mesmo na hora? – Falou Renée consigo mesma, parecendo quase tão nervosa quanto eu. – Tudo passou tão rápido. Estou meio tonta._

_Então éramos duas._

_-Me dê um abraço antes de descer – Insistiu Renée. – Agora, com cuidado, não rasgue nada._

_Minha mãe me apertou delicadamente pela cintura, depois girou para a porta, só para voltar-se novamente e me olhar._

_-Ah, meu Deus, quase me esqueci! Charlie, onde está a caixa?_

_Meu pai vasculhou os bolsos por um minuto e pegou uma caixinha branca, que entregou a Renée. Ela ergueu a tampa e a estendeu pra mim._

_-Uma coisa azul. – Disse ela._

_-Uma coisa antiga também. Eram de sua avó Swan. – Acrescentou Charlie. – Pedimos ao joalheiro que substituísse as pedras falsas por safiras._

_Dentro da caixa estavam duas travessas pesadas de prata. Safiras azuis escuras incrustavam-se em um padrão complexo no alto dos dentes._

_Um nó surgiu na minha garganta._

_-Mãe, pai... Não deviam ter feito isso._

_-Alice não ia nos deixar fazer mais nada. – Disse Renée. – Sempre que tentávamos, ela quase cortava a nossa garganta._

_Uma risada histérica explodiu por meus lábios._

_Alice se aproximou e rapidamente colocou as duas travessas em meu cabelo, no começo das tranças grossas._

_-Uma coisa antiga e uma coisa azul. – Refletiu Alice, dando alguns passos pra trás pra me admirar. – E seu vestido é novo... Então aqui..._

_Ela sacudiu alguma coisa pra mim. Estendi a mão automaticamente e a liga fina e branca pousou em minha palma._

_-É minha e a quero de volta. – Disse-me Alice._

_Eu corei._

_-Pronto. – Disse Alice com satisfação. Um pouco de cor... Era só o que precisava. Você está oficialmente perfeita. – Com um sorriso de auto-congratulação, ela se virou para meus pais. – Renée, você precisa descer._

_-Sim, senhora. – Renée me soprou um beijo e correu pra porta._

_-Charlie, pode ir pegar as flores, por favor?_

Alice tinha acabado de colocar a liga na minha perna quando bateram à porta. Eu ainda estava meio em choque quando levantei os olhos e deparei com um rosto conhecido e inusitado. Eu reconheceria aquele sorriso em qualquer lugar.

-Posso ter um minuto?

-Nada mais do que isso, Rachel. – Alice respondeu, passando pela porta. Voltou-se só pra olhar pra mim. – Já está mais que na hora.

-Não se preocupe. A noiva vai estar lá. – Rachel respondeu tranqüila, olhando pra mim. – Caramba, Bella...

-Desde quando você está aqui? – Foi o que consegui perguntar.

-Cheguei hoje cedo, meu pai falou do casamento, perguntou se eu queria vir e, bem... Estou aqui. – Sorriu. O sorriso do Jake. Acenei com a cabeça e ela me deu um abraço. – Quanto tempo...

-Nem me fale... – Disse, meio sufocada.

Ver a Rachel ali era completamente diferente de qualquer coisa. Os traços do Jacob expressos no rosto lindo da irmã mais velha e o sorriso cheio de dentes braços que iluminavam o cômodo.

Mexeu comigo mais do que eu queria que mexesse.

Ela me soltou e olhou nos meus olhos.

-Vou falar logo, porque ninguém aqui tem tempo. – Concordei com a cabeça. – Tem certeza que quer se casar?

Franzi a testa e chacoalhei a cabeça de leve, tentando associar a pergunta.

-Claro que tenho, Rach. Por quê?

-Mas e o meu irmão?

Choquei. De onde ela sabia disso?

-Como assim?

-Eu _sei_ de vocês, Bella.

-_Como_ você sabe?

Rachel sorriu de canto.

-Ele me contou.

Não processei o que ela falara. Que dia que o Jacob contou alguma coisa? Ele _ligou_ pra ela ou algo do tipo?

-Me responde, Bella! E o meu irmão?

-Rachel... O Jacob e eu já conversamos sobre isso. – Eu estava ficando confusa com toda essa insistência. As pessoas estavam realmente dispostas a me fazer fugir. – Por que você está fazendo isso?

-Eu não conheço o seu noivo, Bells, mas não sei se o que você está prestes a fazer é saudável. Perder a humanidade dessa forma...

-Hey, hey! Como você sabe disso tudo?

-Já disse que foi o Jake quem me contou.

Ela não estava me convencendo.

-Jacob estava tão disposto a fazê-la feliz, Bella... Vocês são certos e...

-Rachel, eu _sei_. – Falei meio que no desespero de fazê-la entender. - Mas eu não posso. Eu pertenço ao Edward, é sério. E o Jake sabe disso. Ele sabe, ele entende...

-Ele voltou. – Ela disparou sem medir o que dizia. Foi como um soco no estômago. – Não queria que eu te contasse, mas ele está sofrendo tanto, Bells... E me mata vê-lo assim, me mata ter chegado tarde demais pra tentar dissuadi-la.

Meus olhos perderam o foco e eu cambaleei sem força nas pernas, me apoiando na pia do banheiro.

-Ele... Voltou? – Perguntei quase sem voz. – Está aqui?

-Não aqui exatamente. Mas sim. E é tão duro pra mim isso tudo... Quase no mesmo nível que pra vocês dois. Pense bem, Bella, por favor... O Jacob te ama _tanto_, tanto...

-Que sabe o que é melhor pra mim, por isso me deixou ir. – Disparei.

Rachel parou, endireitando o corpo e soltando o ar devagar. Deu de ombros e segurou minhas mãos.

-Apesar de ser meio chato, você ainda tem tempo. – Apenas acenei que sim com a cabeça. – Tentei convencê-lo a estar aqui, mas você sabe como o Jake é cabeça dura.

Um riso preso saiu da minha garganta.

-Eu sei.

-Recomponha-se, você tem que estar perfeita. – Ela se aproximou de mim e falou baixinho. – Por favor, não me entenda mal. Ele quase me implorou pra que eu não falasse nada, mas eu não pude ficar na minha. Sou uma enxerida, eu sei. Mas também sou só uma irmã mais velha superprotetora e idiota, você é filha única, não sabe como isso funciona. Eu só preciso pedir uma coisa, pode ser?

-Pode... – Respondi, sem saber o que falar.

-Apenas faça o certo, Bella. Faça o que seu coração mandar fazer. Não importa quando for. Apenas faça. Me promete?

Sem resposta, apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça. Alice apareceu à porta antes que eu completasse o movimento.

-Você já estourou com seu tempo, Rachel. Bella precisa ir.

-Claro, claro. – Rachel disse com um sorriso e soltando minhas mãos. Virou-se e cumprimentou Charlie, que estava logo atrás de Alice com o meu buquê. – Oi Charlie, quanto tempo. – Deu-lhe um abraço.

-Tempo pra caramba, mocinha. Está linda, como sempre.

-Obrigada. – Ela murmurou. – Agora vá.

Charlie sorriu e olhou pra mim. Rosalie – a segunda melhor musicista da família – começou a tocar assim que Rachel sumiu pela escada. Meu coração disparou desesperado. Era a hora. Charlie segurou minha mão.

-É a minha vez. – Alice disse tranqüila. – Conte até cinco e me siga.

Eu estava hiperventilando, em pânico. Alice saiu e eu dei o primeiro passo com Charlie, já sentindo minhas pernas cederem.

-Pai, não me deixe cair.

-Não se preocupe. – Ele sorriu pra mim e deu uma piscadela, passando o meu braço no dele e segurando minha mão firmemente.

Desci as escadas com certo cuidado, mas tentando visualizar os rostos na sala dos Cullen. Ângela, Ben, Jessica e Mike na terceira fileira; Seth, Sue, Billy e Rachel na primeira. Ergui os olhos um pouco mais e vi a porta se abrir. Charlie me guiava com certo cuidado escada abaixo no caminho até Edward. O sol se escondia atrás das árvores, formando um pôr-do-sol alaranjado, como se a floresta estivesse em chamas.

Foi quando ele entrou no cômodo.

De cabeça baixa, Jacob fechou a porta atrás de si. Não me olhou sem antes buscar um lugar pra sentar – ao lado de Rachel, ela guardara uma cadeira. E só então buscou meus olhos. Já não faltava quase nada pra eu alcançar Edward e Jacob me olhou, abrindo aquele sorriso. _Aquele_, que me trouxera de volta alguns meses atrás.

"_-Bella! - seu sorriso grande e excitado cresceu no seu rosto, seus dentes brilhantes formavam um vívido contraste com a cor ruiva escura da sua pele. Eu nunca tinha visto o cabelo dele fora do rabo de cavalo antes. Parecia que uma cortina de cetim estava cobrindo os dois lados do rosto largo dele.__Jacob havia alcançado um pouco do seu potencial nesses últimos oito meses. Ele já havia passado daquela fase em que os músculos suaves da infância ficam sólidos, naquela estrutura magra dos adolescentes; seus tendões e veias haviam ficado proeminentes embaixo da pele dos seus braços e mãos. O rosto dele ainda era doce como eu me lembrava, apesar dele ter endurecido também - as maçãs do rosto estavam mais altas, sua mandíbula ficou quadrada, todos os traços de infância desapareceram.  
-Oi, Jacob! - eu senti uma urgência de entusiasmo que não era familiar por causa do sorriso dele. Eu me dei conta de que estava feliz por vê-lo. Isso me surpreendeu._"

Sorri de volta pra ele, como sempre era natural quando estávamos juntos. Algo dentro de mim queimava confortável quando eu o via, como se eu estivesse completa, quente.

Tive que parar de olhá-lo e virar para Edward e meu pai. No gesto quase mais velho que o mundo, Charlie colocou a minha mão na de Edward, me dando um beijo na testa, e eu toquei a pele fria daquele que seria meu marido. Meus olhos brilharam de expectativa quando tomei consciência disso: eu estava ali, junto de Edward, pronta pra casar com ele – eu ia me casar com ele! Era tão inacreditável...

Eu tinha certeza que meus olhos brilhavam e meu sorriso era indescritível. Edward era tudo que eu sempre quis, ele me encontrara e fazia tudo por mim – apesar de, como agora, às vezes eu ter que fazer algo por ele também, o que, convenhamos, não é empecilho algum.

E pude me dar conta que casamento não é um absurdo, como sempre imaginara. Eu só tinha um medo idiota do que eu não conhecia. E eu devia ser a última pessoa no mundo a ter medo do que eu não conhecia, depois de ter me infiltrado numa família de vampiros.

Quer dizer, não deixava de ser assustador, mas eu estava chegando à conclusão de que podia viver com isso.

Num certo momento, o Sr. Weber pediu pra ficarmos de frente um pro outro. Acho que foi mais ou menos aí que minha mente ficou em branco. Porque além de Edward eu podia ver _Jacob_, primeira fileira, ao lado da irmã. Meu coração apertou forte contra o peito. Jacob.

Me dei conta das lágrimas e quase me esqueci porque elas estavam lá. Era simples, não? Eu já havia dito não para o Jake, ele já tinha aceitado a condição, ele estava aqui me provando que tudo bem. E Edward. Pelo amor de Deus, Edward era quem eu mais queria, quem eu mais precisava! Não era possível eu ter essa dor _logo agora_. E as minhas lágrimas viraram de desespero.

Mesmo que eu não quisesse transparecer o meu pânico, ficou ainda pior quando eu olhei para Alice e a vi com uma expressão disfarçada, mas conhecendo-a bem dava pra perceber que estava quase mais em pânico do que eu. Nada consolador. O que diabos será que ela tinha visto?

Respirei fundo, olhando para Edward, tentando ignorar a figura de Jacob além dele. Mais cinco minutos, Bella. Agüente só mais cinco minutos. Forcei um sorriso para Edward. De repente o seu toque gelado já não era mais tão reconfortante.

Mas ei! É só desespero meu. Essa dúvida não existe, ok? Eu o amo, eu preciso dele. Só sou idiota o suficiente pra achar que o Jacob aqui é tipo uma prova diferente. Uma prova de que ainda havia tempo...

Balancei a cabeça de leve. Não, não havia tempo. Eu devo ser muito idiota mesmo. Foco, Bella! Edward está à sua frente, não falta nada!

Então por que, me responde, _por que_ essa dor idiota continua em meu peito? Por que eu só conseguia olhar _através_ de Edward e não _para_ Edward? Por que havia uma voz irritante e imbecil na minha cabeça dizendo que "_há tempo, ainda há tempo_", por quê?

Um soluço desesperado saiu do meu peito. Eu não podia ser estúpida a esse ponto. Não mesmo, eu não ia largar o Edward aqui. É, eu não ia fazer isso. Imagina, só! Se eu já fiquei com raiva daquele médico de Grey's Anatomy que largou a mulher no altar - tão absurdo! – como eu ficaria se fizesse a mesma coisa? Eu iria me martirizar pra sempre, isso sim.

E eu não ia me casar só pra não me sentir culpada. Eu estava me cansando porque eu AMO o Edward. É por isso. Eu o amo e nós já fizemos de tudo um por outro.

E Alice. Ela se empenhou em cada detalhe desse casamento e ela merecia que eu permanecesse.

Ai meu Deus, eu ia surtar!

Até Edward, que não tem o menor acesso à minha mente, pareceu entender que havia algo errado. Ele ficou tenso, mas ainda tinha certeza do que fazia. E eu, não mais.

Sabe qual era a minha vontade? Era de me estapear. Como quando eu beijara Jacob. Eu precisava de um tapa na cara pra tomar consciência, voltar à Terra. Eu queria que Alice visse que eu queria isso. Precisava de um chacoalhão. Agora.

Agora.

"_-Eu devia saber que você encontraria uma forma de culpar a si mesmo. Por favor, pare. Não posso suportar isso.  
-O que gostaria que eu dissesse?  
-Quero que me chame de cada palavrão em que puder pensar, em cada língua que conhece. Quero que me diga que está com nojo de mim e que vai embora para que eu possa implorar e rastejar de joelhos pra você ficar.  
-Desculpe. – Ele suspirou. – Não posso fazer isso.  
-Pelo menos pare de tentar fazer com que eu me sinta melhor. Me deixe sofrer. Eu mereço.  
-Não. – Murmurou ele.  
Eu assenti devagar.  
-Tem razão. Continue sendo compreensivo demais. Isso deve ser pior._"

Agora.

Olhei para Alice desesperada. Alice, faça alguma coisa. Por favor, faça alguma coisa.

Mas ela apenas retribuiu o olhar dando de ombros. Não sabia o que fazer. Ou, talvez, não _houvesse_ o que fazer. Era isso. Alice dera de ombros pra me dizer que não havia o que fazer.

Simples.

Essa minha convicção se esvaiu no momento em que o Sr. Weber começou com aquela coisa de "Amar, respeitar, etc" e eu vi Jacob se levantar e sair quieto rumo à porta de entrada. Ele estava _indo_... embora. Ele estava indo embora. Meu... sol. Indo...

Não.

As lágrimas voltaram. Dessa vez estava bem claro que eram de desespero, porque eu chorava, olhava pra Alice, olhava pra Edward e olhava a porta fechada. E novamente. E novamente.

Edward apertou um pouco as mãos dele nas minhas. Acho que estava tentando me acalmar. Olhei-o nos olhos, inconsolável, desacreditada comigo mesma por estar fazendo aquela cena. Eu definitivamente era a pessoa mais estúpida do universo.

-Sim. – Edward respondeu à pergunta do Sr. Weber.

Perdi o ar. Estava _exatamente_ na hora. Na hora de falar a palavra certa. A palavra...

Olhei para Rachel. Silenciosamente ela falou comigo "_Ele não agüenta ver. Siga em frente._" Acenei positivamente pra ela e voltei-me para Edward.

-Isabella Swan. – O Sr. Weber dizia. – Aceita Edward Cullen como seu legítimo esposo, prometendo... – Não ouvi mais nada.

Estava entalado em minha garganta: o sufoco, a dor, a mágoa, o medo, o nojo. Tudo isso sobre mim mesma.

E, principalmente, o egoísmo.

Achei a palavra: Egoísmo.

Eu simplesmente só pensei em mim. E quaisquer que fossem as minhas respostas, iam ser só sobre mim.

Eu tinha duas opções completamente possíveis, absolutamente aceitáveis. Vamos ponderar.

1) Edward, o vampiro que dera sentido à minha vida em Forks, que batalhava consigo mesmo para ficar ao meu lado, que quase se matara por mim, que deixava a família pra ficar comigo.

2) Jacob, o lobisomem com sangue de líder que dera sentido ao meu vazio, que batalhara com o mundo pra me convencer de que era certo pra mim, que arriscava a própria vida pelos outros.

-Bella?

É, Edward era egoísta também, ponto a favor.

E Jacob... Jacob...

-Bella?

Olhei para a porta novamente. Me senti estranha. Como se cabos de aço me puxassem para fora, me fizessem ter que sair dali e acabar com isso logo. Me fizessem ir até Jacob e...

-Isabella?

A voz do Sr. Weber finalmente me despertou, me fazendo focar Edward à minha frente completamente embaraçado. Eu já arruinara tudo.

Baixei os olhos, soltando minhas mãos das de Edward e respirando fundo. Era difícil, pesado. Era cruel.

Mas eu prometera à Rachel – e, de certo modo, a mim mesma – que iria fazer o que meu coração mandasse, independente de quando mandasse.

Respirei fundo e as lágrimas estavam lá novamente, dessa vez silenciosas, enlutadas pelo meu impulso de querer algo, simplesmente algo. Como quando eu buscava adrenalina só pra ouvir a voz de Edward.

Eu não estava pensando, calculando meticulosamente. Eu só estava fazendo.

Simples.

Ergui os olhos secando uma lágrima com a mão para já dar passagem a outra, olhei para o Sr. Weber, depois para Alice.

-Desculpa. – Murmurei pra ela, antes de olhar para Edward. – Ed...

Ele não estava respirando. Só esperava ouvir de mim o que quer que fosse que eu tinha que falar. Engasguei de vergonha e nojo de mim mesma. Alice estava certa, eu era a única absurda aqui. Eu era ridícula.

Engoli seco e outra lágrima escorreu.

Idiota.

-Edward... – Falei com a voz rouca, olhando-o nos olhos. – Eu te amo. Ok? De verdade. Eu só... Não posso, não consigo. – Minha voz ia sumindo, precisei pigarrear pra prosseguir e outras lágrimas escaparam. A sala dos Cullen era um completo silêncio. – Me perdoa?

Tremendo de desespero, passei os dedos vacilantes no rosto dele, o contorno dos olhos de whisky, as maçãs. Meu coração apertado, mas com uma diferença: ele estava frio, gelado como a pele que eu tocava, como o ser que eu ia me transformar. Não que não fosse confortável também, mas só então eu enxerguei com clareza a diferença do conforto dos dois. Só então entendi porque eu estava escolhendo sair dali.

Porque dentro de mim eu sabia em qual temperatura meu coração ficava mais confortável.

-Me perdoa? – Pedi novamente. Era tão _insuportável_ ficar sem respostas!

Entendi perfeitamente como Edward se sentia.

Então, descongelando do choque, Edward pegou minha mão e beijou minha palma com calma, fechando os olhos e inalando o cheiro de minha pele. Eu já estava hiperventilando quando ele voltou a abrir os olhos, me lançando aquele olhar de compreensão que eu odiava.

Diga que não. Diga que não vai me deixar ir, me leve pra cima, me morda pra eu ficar eternamente ao seu lado. Ou me mate. Beba todo o meu sangue, como você sempre quis. Provavelmente eu mereça.

Mas Edward não fez isso. Pelo contrário.

-Eu já fiz o que podia fazer, Bells. – Falou com a voz firme, mas magoada. – E todos nós sabemos que, no fim, a escolha é sua. Você sabe o que está fazendo.

Concordei devagar sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos. Edward e sua educação idiota.

Bufei e sorri de lado. Ele me acostumara tanto a não me culpar por nada, que eu já estava buscando alguém pra ser culpado por mim. Eu era a única nessa história – eu e minhas lágrimas tristes.

-Obrigada. – Murmurei, quando ele soltou minha mão. Olhei para uma Alice completamente atônita. – Me desculpe.

Virei-me pro corredor que levava até a porta. Só então vi minha mãe e Phil. Só então vi a cara de choque que as pessoas estavam. Olhei para Charlie e não tinha significado nenhum no rosto dele – estava à parte de minhas escolhas, ele não tinha um favorito.

Suspirei olhando pra porta. O que eu devia fazer? Dar alguma explicação pra essa insanidade? Deixá-las fora desse assunto? Optei pela segunda opção e fui pro ponto seguinte.

_Onde_ eu ia encontrar Jacob?

-Vai, Bella. – Edward falou, me fazendo olhá-lo novamente. – Ele está por perto, posso ouvi-lo.

Aquiesci.

-Me dá uma dica?

-Siga seu coração.

Um riso histérico saiu da minha garganta e as lágrimas que eu acreditei estarem cansadas de mim escorreram.

-Eu te amo. – Murmurei quase sem som. – Me perdoa.

Ele apenas fez que sim e apontou a porta com a cabeça. Realmente, devia ser difícil ainda ter que olhar pra mim depois de eu ter feito uma cena dessas.

E pensando nisso dei o primeiro passo em direção à porta, percebendo que eles – os passos – não eram difíceis de serem dados. Foi assim que o segundo passo fluiu, seguido do terceiro, do quarto...

Quando dei por mim, já estava segurando a saia do vestido, abrindo a porta e correndo escada abaixo, rumo à floresta que ladeava a casa dos Cullen, tropeçando de vez em quando, mas permanecendo em pé, buscando, procurando, me arriscando.

Uma risada compreensiva saiu pelos meus lábios. Era assim, como quando eu queria ouvir a voz de Edward. Era só agir. E, no fim, era o que eu fazia com Jacob: eu agia. Não haviam cálculos minuciosos, muito pensamento, muita preocupação. Era instinto, vinha de dentro e saía pelas pontas dos nossos dedos. Era simples.

Então, como se um sinal de fogo indicasse, eu o vi – sentado no chão, na raiz de uma árvore próxima do rio, de cabeça baixa, sozinho com seus botões. Estava escurecendo, agora sim.

Prossegui, diminuindo o passo e respirando com dificuldade. A barra do meu vestido já estava toda suja e eu tinha certeza de que não existia mais penteado. _**E**_ eu tropecei fazendo barulho. Ele não olhou pra trás antes que eu falasse.

-Jacob?

**_The perfect words never crossed my mind  
Cause there was nothing in there but you  
I felt every ounce of me screaming out  
But the sound was trapped deep in me_**

Devagar ele virou pra trás – não devia ter acreditado na minha voz – e se levantou, me olhando de cima a baixo.

-Bella? Já acabou? Eu ia voltar pra festa, você me deve uma dança. – Riu de canto, estava tagarelando. – Mas eu não ouvi nada, você não precisava...

Fui me aproximando um pouco mais a passos mal dados. A sensação tinha voltado – a de estar quente -, meu coração batia muito mais tranqüilo.

-Desculpe não ter ficado até o fim da cerimônia, eu só... Já tinha ouvido o consumado vezes demais. Acho que nem devia...

-Jacob. – Falei novamente. – Nem _eu_ fiquei até o final da cerimônia.

Jacob fez uma cara engraçada de quem não entendeu. Me aproximei mais.

-Como assim? – Ele perguntou.

Ele devia ter juntado os pontos, mas não queria acreditar neles.

-Obrigada por ter vindo, Jake. – Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Não, não desconversa! Como assim "não ficou até o fim da cerimônia"?

Dei de ombros.

-Não desconversei. Obrigada, Jake. Com você aqui no momento certo eu pude entender o que meu coração quer de verdade.

Os olhos dele brilharam enquanto tudo se provava verdade em sua cabeça. Eu estava ali, sentindo os cabos implorando pra desfazer a distância e seguindo essa ordem persistente.

**_All I wanted, just speed right past ne  
But I was rooted fast to the earth_**

-O que você quer dizer?

Revirei os olhos.

-Não é obvio?

Jacob riu. Seu sorriso iluminava a pequena clareira.

-Não. – Respondeu, também dando um passo.

-Ok, eu explico. – Falei. – De forma bem simples.

-Por favor. – Disse, todo cortês.

-Havia uma garota comum. – Comecei. – E dois garotos que a prendiam num mundo sobrenatural. Em todos os sentidos. Um deles sempre fizera parte de sua vida. O outro _tornara_ parte de sua vida. – Dei mais um passo na direção dele. – Um dia, ela foi idiota o suficiente pra provar dos dois, adquirindo assim a sua carta de histeria. Ela não sabia escolher. Convicta de que sua primeira escolha fora a certa, a garota seguiu em frente, ignorando quem sempre estivera com ela por seus maiores desejos. Mas havia uma voz dentro dela que se fez externa quando ela estava prestes a consumar sua escolha. Uma voz que dizia "Ainda há tempo, faça o que seu coração manda" e a cada segundo essa voz ficava mais e mais alta, levando à loucura.

Respirei fundo e pisquei para Jacob. Nós já estávamos a três passos (meus) de distância.

-Foi quando ela finalmente viu, nos olhos do primeiro garoto, o que sempre fora parte dela, o motivo de seu coração estar protestando tanto. E ela já não podia negar os cabos de aço que os ligavam. Ela não podia ignorar o calor. Não podia ignorar seu coração.

**_I could be stuck here for a thousand years  
Without your arms to drag me out_**

Jacob riu e eu mordi o lábio, nervosa. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos – que estavam curtos de novo – e me olhou nos olhos.

-Bela, não brinca comigo... – Falou, mas não havia censura em sua voz.

-Não estou brincando. – Disse séria e ele riu mais ainda.

-Você deixou o cara lá... no altar. Você deixou! – Ele não conseguia parar de rir. De certa forma, seu riso estava me contagiando. – Desculpa, eu não estou rindo _dele_. – Se explicou. – É só que é tão... inacreditável. Eu, definitivamente, não esperava isso de você, Bella, e olha só.

Jacob parou de rir, respirando irregularmente e dando um passo curto na minha direção.

-Olha só você... Aqui. Você aqui comigo.

Ele estendeu a mão e eu a segurei sorrindo. Seu toque quente em minha pele fria significava muito mais do que eu podia imaginar.

-Não. – Falei. – Estou aqui _pra_ você.

**_There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away, you leave me naked  
Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me safety_**

O sorriso dele dobrou de tamanho, me fazendo sorrir também. _Como_ eu não tinha percebido isso antes? Que o meu lugar era ao lado dele?

-Pra mim. – Ele repetiu.

Coloquei minha mão no rosto dele, passando o dedão em sua bochecha.

-Eu te amo, Jacob. Me desculpe por ter te deixado.

E, sem avisar ou, talvez, planejar, Jacob me puxou e me beijou doce, suave... Apaixonado.

Eu estava completa.

**_No, I won't wait forever  
No, I won't wait forever_**

Senti meus pés fora do chão e percebi que ele havia me levantado, me fazendo ficar da sua altura. Eu quase me esquecera o tanto que eu gostava de me apoiar em seus ombros largos e de poder extravasar com ele. Eu quase me permiti perder isso tudo. Mas agora eu estava ali e era o nosso primeiro beijo outra vez.

"_Meus dedos agarraram seu cabelo, mas agora o puxava pra mais perto.  
Ele estava em toda parte. O sol penetrante tornou minhas pálpebras vermelhas, e a cor combinava com o calor. O calor estava em toda parte, eu não conseguia ver nem sentir nada que não fosse Jacob._"

---

Eu estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Jacob. Ainda usava o vestido, mas desfizera as tranças, soltara o véu e prendera o cabelo com as presilhas da vovó Swan mesmo.

Jacob e eu tínhamos caminhado devagar de mãos dadas falando pouco. Segundo ele, nós já estávamos perto de La Push. Paramos na beira do rio, ele sentou encostado numa árvore e eu encostei nele. Eu não tinha a _menor_ ideia de que horas eram, nem voltei pra casa dos Cullen pra dar alguma explicação.

Todos eles podiam me odiar agora, no mesmo nível da Rose, que eu ia entender perfeitamente.

Se bem que a Rosalie deve gostar de mim a partir de hoje, por causa da minha escolha.

Enfim.

Suspirei cansada e uma lembrança chata veio à tona: o rosto perfeito e chateado de Edward me dizendo pra seguir meu coração. Era injusto com ele. E o pior é que eu não me sentia arrependida. Eram duas vidas completamente diferentes pra viver.

-Jacob? – Perguntei e ele respondeu com um som qualquer, passando os dedos no meu braço. – Eu mereço o inferno. Eu sou péssima.

Ele riu baixinho e eu desencostei dele para poder olhá-lo melhor.

-Você é mesmo. – Disse com um sorriso, mas seu tom era sério. – Muito péssima e vai pro inferno. – Ta vendo? Era _disso_ que eu falava.

-Obrigada. – Falei, realmente agradecida.

-Disponha. – Respondeu, me fazendo rir. _Quem_ fala "disponha" hoje em dia?

Ele me puxou mais pra perto, em seu colo.

-Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu não ligo.

Sorri e ele passou os dedos no meu cabelo, afastando-o do meu rosto.

-Sabe do que mais? – Fiz que não com a cabeça. – Eu tenho medo de falar pra você que o que você fez ao largar o cara no altar e tudo mais é bem inadequado, você se arrepender e ir correndo pedir praquele Emmett arranjar o tal certificado de clérigo na internet e consumar o que você estragou. Mas eu vou falar. Porque entendendo ou não, você sabe o que faz e, meu... Aquilo foi loucura...

Coloquei o indicador nos lábios dele, fazendo-o se calar e olhei-o suave.

-Eu sei. Mas _quero_ ficar com você. E, definitivamente, se eu fosse fugir de novo, seria pra ficar sozinha e sofrer pelo meu egoísmo infinito, se quer saber.

Jacob riu, tirando meu dedo de seus lábios e beijando minha palma.

-Ou pra ir pros braços do Mike Newton. – Falou.

Fiz uma careta.

-Não, eu acho que não. E outra, ele voltou com a Jessica, acha que eu não reparei?

-Mas se ele não tivesse voltado...

-Jacob! – Ralhei, mas eu ria ao mesmo tempo. – Não. Sem chance. Mike Newton não.

Ele riu da minha cara. Mike Newton estava lá no final da minha lista.

Suspirei, olhando-o com carinho.

-Você é meu alicerce, Jacob. Sem você eu não tenho paredes.

**_In the confusion and the aftermath  
You are my signal fire  
The only resolution and the only joy  
Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes_**

Era verdade. Estava ali, escrito em cada traço dele, em seu sorriso radiante, em seus olhos escuros. Eu dependia daquilo.

-Nós pertencemos um ao outro. – Sussurrei, encostando minha testa na dele. – Eu te amo.

-Eu te amo. – Ele repetiu sorrindo e encostando os lábios nos meus tranquilamente.

**_There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away, you leave me naked  
Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me safety_**

---

UM ANO

Haviam dois pares de olhos me encarando completamente brilhantes. Um par de íris escuras e outro da cor de ouro liquido. Eu tinha medo quando elas me olhavam desse jeito, mas havia uma explicação muito plausível pra isso.

Eu ia me casar.

De novo, mas dessa vez de verdade.

E adivinha quem organizou tudo? É, acertou. Mas com um pequeno adicional, dessa vez: Rachel – que fazia Alice segurar a onda e auxiliou para que as coisas saíssem do meu jeito.

Ao contrário do que eu imaginei, os Cullen não ficaram com ódio eterno de mim e estavam ajudando bastante. Com exceção de Edward que, segundo Alice, fora passar uma temporada em Denali.

Eu estava bem. Nervosa, é claro. Mas bem. Como se eu não precisasse me preocupar com as coisas saindo do controle – porque eu realmente não me preocupava, elas não iam sair.

Dessa vez meu coração não vacilava.

-É uma pena Edward não estar aqui. – Alice murmurou consigo mesma.

-Ali, pelo amor de Deus. – Rose interrompeu, entrando no cômodo com o meu buquê. – Não quer mesmo que ele assista isso, né? Sem ofensa. – Completou, olhando de Rachel pra mim.

-Sem problema. – Rach respondeu.

Por incrível que pareça, Rachel se dera melhor com Rosalie, dá pra acreditar?

-Jacob foi no casamento da Bella. – Alice continuou.

-E você viu no que deu.

Tive que rir.

-Lamento desapontá-las - Falei. – mas o único momento que eu vou fugir hoje vai ser pra lua-de-mel.

-Uh... – Elas falaram juntas.

A porta foi aberta e Emily entrou com Claire no colo.

-Gente, o carro ta aí, vamos?

Elas me olharam e eu assenti. Rosalie me entregou o buquê – lírios brancos – e cedeu passagem.

Não era um caminho longo – até a praia – mas era necessário um cortejo. Emily repassava rapidamente com Claire – a daminha – o que ela devia fazer.

Passei a mão em meu vestido branco. A seda fina dando leveza e clima de praia. Não era sofisticado. Era um vestido simples que ia desbicado até pouco abaixo do joelho. Também não havia sandália. Meus pés descalços só estavam acompanhados por uma tornozeleira de flor de laranjeira, assim como a tiara da minha cabeça. Era julho, era verão, estávamos na praia. Muito floreio não faria sentido.

Quando o carro parou, olhei pela janela insufilmada. Tinha um número razoável de pessoas, a maioria era da tribo. Também meus amigos da escola que vieram de férias – eu tinha certeza que a maioria deles estava pagando pra ver o que seria dessa vez -, os Cullen e alguns colegas do meu pai, da polícia, além de Renée e Phil.

Sorri ao olhar pro "altar" por dois motivos. 1) O mais bobo e meloso: Jacob estava lá, também de branco, só esperando que eu saísse; 2) O mais engraçado: Emmett tirara o certificado de clérigo na internet, _ele_ ia celebrar esse casamento, no melhor estilo Las Vegas.

A porta abriu e Claire desceu. Desci logo em seguida e os músicos da reserva começaram a tocar "As Quatro Estações" de Vivaldi. Claire saiu na frente e eu contei cinco tempos da música pra sair em seguida. Dessa vez eu ia entrar sozinha – não por descaso com Charlie, mas por querer fazer isso sozinha.

Aliás, Charlie foi outro que adorou a ideia de casamento na praia, só por poder estar à vontade.

Ventava um pouco, nada atípico quando se trata de Olimpic, e eu estava determinada. Foquei nos olhos de Jacob e a marcha era a única coisa que me fazia não sair correndo até ele. Não pude parar de sorrir um segundo. Só havia Jacob e eu – mais nada no mundo.

**_There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away, you leave me naked  
Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me safety_**

Finalmente o alcancei depois do que pareceu uma eternidade. Ele estendeu a mão e me deu um beijo na testa, me fazendo aproximar. Olhamos para Emmett e era quase impossível não rir, ele todo com uma expressão séria tão falsa e aquele pano estranho envolta do pescoço. Olhou pra nós dois, acenando com a cabeça e depois abriu o livro à sua frente.

-Amigos todos. – Começou, já arrancando algumas risadas. Isso ia ser hilário. – Estamos aqui nessa tarde de verão sem sol e friamente calculada (se não eu não estaria aqui, a não ser que estivesse numa burca) para celebrar o matrimônio de Jacob Black e Isabella Swan. O casamento é como um presente dado por Deus para que você possa fazer as "coisas erradas" no momento certo, tornando-as "certas". – Arregalei os olhos e corei enquanto algumas pessoas (inclusive Jacob) riam. – Também é feito pras pessoas normais ganharem alguns quilinhos e pra um achar tudo que não gosta no outro e vice-versa. Significa que você vai descobrir todos os outros podres dela. – Emm meio que sussurrou para Jacob.

-Oh, eu estou preparado pro pior.

-Jake! – Ralhei. Emmett olhou pra mim.

-Relaxa, você vai descobrir os dele também.

Troquei um olhar com Jacob e ambos rimos. Emmett pigarreou.

-Prosseguindo. Apesar disso, vocês vão ter muita coisa pra contar. Sabe? Filhos e netos, tudo mais... Porque vocês podem fazer isso.

Revirei os olhos e podia jurar ter visto ele lançar uma piscadela para Rosalie. Eu sinceramente achava melhor ele não provocá-la.

-Como diz o poeta: "We were both young when..." – Emmett parou, franzindo a testa e virando as páginas do livro. – Oh, não... Essa é a musica da Taylor Swift... – Fechou o livro, olhando a capa. – Alice, porque você me deu a sua agenda? Assim eu não consigo trabalhar... – Reclamou por cima das risadas.

-Foi onde eu escrevi o que você tinha que falar. – Ela respondeu de algum lugar atrás de nós.

-Mas uma citação da musica da Taylor Swift?

-Não, animal! O vento virou a folha.

-Ah... – Ele falou, dando de ombros. Voltou a abrir o livro. – Onde eu estava mesmo? – Folheou, procurando a página. – Ah, achei. Enfim, como diz...

Inesperadamente, ele fechou a agenda de Alice – o livro – e nos encarou.

-Ah, quer saber? É o seguinte: vocês estão se casando, não é mesmo? E, meu... casamento é um passo muito importante na vida da gente. Nós convivemos com a pessoa e aprendemos a amar cada pedacinho dela incondicionalmente, nós envelhecemos juntos e somamos histórias pra contar. Mas não é assim o tempo todo. As dificuldades virão, os bebês choram durante a noite, o dinheiro acaba antes do mês acabar, entre muitas outras coisas. Só que o mais importante, que vocês têm que se lembrar, é que são _casados_. E sendo assim, têm um ao outro. E sempre que a situação apertar e não houver mais pra quem ou o que recorrer, lembrem-se que poderão recorrer um ao outro. E sinceramente? Isso vai acontecer muitas vezes. Ainda mais quando se tem a Bella como esposa, cara. Ela é um ímã de confusões e inclui quem estiver por perto nelas.

Algumas pessoas riram com essa parte, mas eu estava surpresa demais com Emmett. Ele era _mesmo_ um irmão incrível.

-O que quero dizer aqui é... – Ele olhou de mim para Jacob. – Você quer ter a Bella como sua esposa?

-Sim. – Jacob respondeu tranquilamente.

-Bell... Quer ter o Jacob como seu esposo?

Sorri. Não havia suspense dessa vez.

-Sim.

Emmett aquiesceu, respirou fundo e olhou para Jacob novamente.

-Então agora é com você, colega. Cuide bem dela por nós.

Mordi o lábio impossibilitada de não ficar comovida com o carinho de Emmett. Ele não existia.

-Pode deixar. – Jacob respondeu baixinho.

Naquele momento eu soube que Emmett se sentia do mesmo jeito que eu e que, se pudesse, também teria uma lágrima escorrendo de seus olhos.

-Onde está a pequenina? – Perguntou e Sam cutucou Claire pra trazer-nos as alianças.

Havia um vento insistente que bagunçava os cabelos de todo mundo e até levara o paninho do Emmett enquanto ele ditava o que devíamos falar ao colocar as alianças um no outro. Eu não me dera conta das lágrimas nem de minhas mãos trêmulas. Ambas só se fizeram presentes quando necessárias e não vieram numa enxurrada desesperadora, como a quase um ano atrás.

Por mais que eu tremesse e chorasse, eu estava certeira.

-Pelo poder a mim concedido – Emmett falou, após as alianças. – eu vos declaro marido e mulher. – Piscou pra mim. – Pode beijar a noiva.

Sorri, murmurando um "obrigada" pra ele, antes de me virar para Jacob e ser capturada para um beijo que fez a galera levantar e aplaudir, no melhor estilo "até que enfim."

Ficou claro pra mim o problema do início. Eu não tinha medo de _casamento_ – além do que minha mãe sempre me falava. Eu tinha medo de casar com _Edward_. E de tudo que eu havia planejado pra minha vida com ele. Porque eu estava me sujeitando a diversas mudanças que afetariam o meu relacionamento com muitas pessoas que eu amava demais por um tempo indeterminado, até que eu pudesse estar "apresentável" pra elas.

E com Jacob, mesmo ainda estando num mundo sobrenatural, eu ainda era humana e eu poderia ver Charlie, ou visitar minha mãe na Flórida num dia de sol, ou fazer um jantar de família e comer o jantar em família. Pequenos detalhes que eu não tinha me dado conta serem tão importantes pra mim.

E eu podia sentir que a vida se tornara simples, como um dia após o outro, como o sol nascendo dia após dia. Como caminhar, como respirar. Como labaredas de calor tocando nossa pele e nos tornando quentes.

Não havia nada no mundo melhor que isso.

**_No, I won't wait forever  
No, I won't wait forever  
No, I won't wait forever_**

---

UMA NOTINHA FINAL

Nossa lua-de-mel foi no Hawaii.  
E Alice foi quem pegou o buquê.

**xxxx**

CENAS TIRADAS DO ORIGINAL POR ORDEM DE APARIÇÃO

Cena I – Lua Nova, pag. x

Cena II – Amanhecer, pag. 44 e 45

Cena III – Lua Nova, pag. x

Cena IV – Eclipse, pag. 381

Cena V – Eclipse pag. 377

(Obs: To sem o meu NM, tirei as cenas de uma tradução online ;()

* * *

**N/A**: Olás, crianças ^^

Bom, eu já tinha isso na cabeça há algum tempo (desde que eu reli BD, pra ser mais exata, apesar de isso não ser uma informação muito relevante pra vocês) e agora surgiu a oportunidade de escrever. Deu trabalho, heim? Mas saiu *-*  
E eu sinceramente espero que vocês tenham gostado ;-;

E, óbvio, que comentem, me provando o que acharam desse meu surto básico, sei lá :S  
Conto com vocês, oks? E não me matem por a Bella ter largado o Edward às traças (?)

Aaah, só mais uma coisa! Existe uma remota possibilidade dessa one-shot ser estendida _só um pouquinho_. Alguém estaria afim? ;D

Sem mais, aguardo comentários.**  
BL**

**N/B**: Oooin, By de novo me colocou para betar e *-* Eu adoro isso, afinal acabo lendo em 1ª mão, hoho. hk/  
Fala sério, não foi mágico como a Bella largou o Edward lá e QQQ Só acho que ele devia ter dado xilique e ficado bravinho e mordidinho de ciúmes e 'omg, perdi pra um lobo' e OK, parei com os insultos. q [s]Mas que euri, euri. qqq[/s]  
By arrasando como sempre. (L) Não sei pra que fim será essa fic, mas se for pra concorrer em algum lugar, vai passar e ganhar, é. u_u /Alice. q [/momento puxa-saco da autora] oiq UHAUHA Que nada, as fics dela são boas mesmo, ela sabe disso, não é puxa-saquismo não. ;) [s]Quem discordar leva tiro na cara, porque eu moro no SoMarco e *internas* qqq[/s] ALOKS

ENFIM, leiamcomentem*  
[s]Sua beta preferida, q[/s] **Annie Whitlock**. =)


End file.
